carta a MDL
by tercy
Summary: Ehmmm... este es un one shot ... una carta de alguien muy especial para MDL....leanlo por favor! espero sus comentarios...


One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Eichiro Oda-san, y yo solo los tomo prestados y altero un poco sus vidas, pero no en serio, puesto que todos los derechos, los tiene Oda-sensei; la temática aqui tratada es mera ficción, y fuera de la historia original...

Pues Hola de Nuevo.. este es un one shot.. de una pequeña carta.. que ya leerán... diganme que les pareció; es la segunda vez que publico... Gracias por leer!!!

Dedicado a todos los que han escrito un buen fic de one piece, y es que he leido tantos y tan buenos, que me tardaria horas en hacer una lista...pero ya cada quien sabrá si la dedicatoria le va!! De nuevo gracias por leer...

* * *

Carta a M.D.L….

…Todas las noches…todas ellas…sin falta; te siento entrar en mi habitación, tu me crees dormida y te acercas; lentamente acaricias mi corto pelo naranja; tú no sabes que estoy despierta y espero tu venida; crees que no te siento observarme, a veces solo un minuto, a veces horas, hasta que el sueño realmente me vence y caigo dormida; eres un gran hombre, todos dicen que maduraste en un golpe, uno muy certero hace ya años; siempre haz hecho lo posible por cumplir tu promesa, y yo también te prometo que ya no lloraré, por más difíciles que estén las cosas, mientras te tenga a mi lado ya no tendré motivos para sufrir; tu no quieres verme triste y yo, yo no quiero que sufras por ello; por eso te digo: -No te preocupes, ahora soy fuerte- cuando te lo digo tu pones esa cara tan graciosa; Inflando tus mejillas, la mueca que en un tiempo me pareció sin gracia y hasta fastidiosa, ahora me hace reír hasta que me duele el estómago; los otros dicen que cada día, mi manera de actuar se parece más y más a la tuya…

…Aunque me cueste trabajo demostrártelo te amo con todo mi corazón… cuando mamá murió… apenas y lo recuerdo, solo se que ella no merecía morir, no así, no tan repentinamente; pero eso ya no importa; eso es parte de un doloroso pasado, doloroso pero esperanzador, gracias a ella estoy yo aquí…

Sé que no estoy sola, los tengo a ustedes… durante la mayoría de mi infancia me lamenté por lo ocurrido, de una u otra manera me sentía responsable… no paraba de repetirme la misma pregunta: incansablemente: -¿Por qué a mi?- pero ahora veo, que no tengo por que cerrarme; tu me quieres, los demás me quieren: Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Chopper, todos; ahora lo único que puedo decirte es: Gracias papá… gracias por no haberme rechazado a pesar de que mamá murió protegiéndome, tú casi mueres también por cuidarnos, pero gracias al cielo no fue así; no sabes como siento ahora aquella vez ; cuando yo estaba tan triste y quisiste hablar conmigo y yo te grité, que hubiese sido mejor que tu murieras y no mamá; lo siento tanto; yo tenía ocho años y después de eso te hice sentir tan mal que me escondí a llorar tras los mandarinos de mamá; Zoro me encontró y quiso persuadirme de mis dolorosas palabras rudamente, como lo hace siempre y con cualquiera, pero yo, en lugar de obedecerle, rompí a llorar aún mas fuerte; entonces aunque yo no me lo esperaba, sentí como se inclinó ante mi y me abrazó muy fuerte.. Me dijo muy bajo… (podría jurar que estaba muy avergonzado), que yo era importante para ti, para mamá, para todos, y me preguntó si yo realmente deseaba que tu murieras; yo le respondí que no, y el me dijo que si en realidad no era así, jamás te lo dijera, por que si en tus manos hubiera estado tu también preferías haber muerto antes que Nami; yo seguí llorando y desde entonces me hice un a promesa a mí misma, y a ti aunque no lo sepas aún, no volver a hacerte sufrir; y ser la mejor hija para ti; para que nunca te arrepintieras de ser mi papá; lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en medio de la noche, recostada sobre tu pecho en el mascaron del barco; tú; profundamente dormido, sujetándome muy fuerte y protectoramente; desde entonces Zoro es mi mejor amigo; y para templar mi carácter me enseña el arte de manejar correctamente las katanas, como él lo dice, es toda una disciplina; dice que soy muy buena, que esa agilidad la heredé seguro de mamá, por que tu eres un torpe y estas totalmente negado para eso…

Zoro me prometió que el día que le demuestre que lo merezco me regalará una de sus katanas; y lo más seguro es que sea la heredera de su técnica; yo pienso que la responsabilidad es mucha pero si el tío Zoro piensa que soy capaz, es que en realidad puedo lograrlo; mi relación con la tripulación es muy buena, tú lo sabes, desde que nací los conozco, ellos me conocen desde antes; la tía Robin me enseñó a leer y descifrar lo escrito en los libros antiguos; dice que el saber es el mejor amigo del hombre y que si atiendo mi curiosidad esta me puede llevar a grandes hallazgos; al tío Sanji le agradezco tanto todas sus enseñanzas en la cocina; mientras cocinamos me platica las aventuras que tuvieron antes de que yo naciera y como él estaba enamorado de mamá, pero ella te prefirió a ti; a veces se equivoca y me llama Nami-swan y es que alega que soy el vivo retrato de mamá…¿sabes que me fascina?…Cuando me dice que tengo tan buen toque en la cocina que de grande seré toda una rompecorazones, y no me gusta que lo diga por que yo desee andar quebrantando espíritus…no.. Me encanta por que se lo que sigue después, enseguida de la nada; salen tú o el tío Zoro, con la mandíbula desencajada, gritando perjurios en contra de Sanji; y lo aporrean totalmente fúricos…

Pero no solo me muestra como cocinar, también me ha iniciado en la práctica de su arte; es divertido aprender con él, todo lo hace tan amablemente que más de una vez se ha llevado un mal golpe… es sorprendente como lo que dicen Zoro y Sanji se aplica totalmente, hay que ser capaces de destrozar algo golpeando justo en cierto punto… y al mismo tiempo, ser capaces de que si no lo quieres no dañar ni una hoja; el tío Sanji jamás me ha dicho muy bien por que me ha querido entrenar, la única razón que me dio cuando lo cuestione fue que era por si algún día el marimo idiota (o sea tío Zoro) se pasaba con el entrenamiento, podía ponerlo en su lugar con unas buenas patadas; realmente no creo que lo haga por ese motivo pero mientras no me vuelva a llamar zapatos naranjas Luna de nuevo todo estará bien; le agradezco incansablemente al tío chopper los momentos de tranquilidad que me da en su enfermería, mientras me enseña como elaborar las medicinas y que combinaciones puedo hacer; eso claro está hasta que llega Ussop con sus barbaridades, a contarnos las increíbles historias del capitán Ussop y su brava tripulación, yo sé que las historias no son reales, y que algunas lo son, pero ya están totalmente retorcidas, aún así no me canso de escucharlas, y sobre todo las que me cuenta sobre mi mamá; aunque aún no sé por donde inclinarme, Ussop me cuenta que mamá era una mujer con un carácter fuerte, un don de mando de un capitán; de echo me dice que mas que navegante era la capitana del barco; mientras tanto cuando Franky me enseña como se remodela el Thousand y me muestra los nuevos planes para los dispositivos; me cuenta que era una mujer hermosa, que vivía haciendo mapas; como se paseaba por el barco con una enorme sonrisa; que siempre ponía el orden y que tanto tu, como los otros chicos le tenían un gran respeto por que sabía como apaciguarlos; dime papá ¿como era mi mamá?... cuando te lo pregunto, tu solo me sonríes, abrazas tu sombrero y me dices, Luna ella era una gran navegante y tanto tú como ella han sido lo mejor de mi vida; ella siempre hizo y fue mas de lo que yo esperaba…

No se por que, pero tu manera de decirme las cosas sobre ella, aunque menos explicitas me dejan mas contenta que las explicaciones de Ussop y Franky nii-san.

Siempre me dices que debo cuidarme mucho y que no importa si me asusto, que para eso están ustedes; aunque antes me hacia la valiente hoy te quiero confesar, que antes me asustaba mucho, no soportaba la idea de perderlos a alguno de ustedes… a veces cuando nos enfrascamos en alguna batalla me da miedo, pero al ver la desición con que todos se aventuran a pelear por defender este barco, yo también cobro valor, para defender lo que de verdad amo; el tío Zoro dice que muchos de sus anhelos y sueños viven en mí, y que lo mismo pasa con todos los demás… ¿Tu crees que sea así?... Bueno yo no se si esto sea realmente verdad… lo único que se es que no cambiaría el vivir aquí, a su lado, por nada cambiaría el amable arrullo del inmenso mar azul; ni aunque la tía Nojiko y el abuelo Genzo, quieran que viva con ellos en Cocoyashi, ni aunque el abuelo Shanks diga que este barco no es lugar para que una chica normal se desarrolle; amo al abuelo Shanks, sus locuras y sandeces, el es muy fuerte, según me han contado, pero nunca permitiré que dejes que te convenza de que sería mejor que viviera con Nojiko…

Mi tío Ace me comprende, y aunque solo lo he visto tres veces en toda mi vida; nunca olvidaré el consejo que me dio la última vez que nos encontramos con él; me dijo que cuidara de ti; que eras un cabeza hueca; pero no me refiero a eso, sino, a que me dijo, que uno debe luchar por lo que impone el corazón, que la cabeza solo sirve para analizar, y la felicidad no es nada analizable, ni calculable, solo el corazón puede decir donde está nuestro lugar; y el mío, el mío, palpita tan fuerte cuando observo el mar; que me hace sentir que no quiero separarme de él nunca; aparte, la última vez que estuvimos en Cocoyashi, ante la tumba de mamá prometí que nunca dejaría de lado mis sueños; que trataría de ser feliz y que nunca antepondría mi bienestar antes que el de mis seres queridos, tal como ella, yo sería capaz de entregarlo todo por ustedes, por las personas que amo, después de todo papá, el corazón siempre nos lleva más allá de lo que la mente nos puede llevar y por ello hay que ser capaces de entregar hasta el alma por algo que no es falso y será aún más allá de la muerte… y créeme que esto que yo siento… es mas fuerte aún que la muerte y que con cada mañana que vivamos… con cada día que pase… este anhelo de ir mas allá… de buscar si hay algo más… de conocerlo todo.. No decrecerá, sino irá en un aumento creciente hasta rebasar al tamaño del inmenso y azul mar…

Con todo su amor y cariño para su padre…hoy en el quinceavo aniversario de estar juntos:

_ M.D.Luna_

_PD. Por favor papá, después de leer esto; no corras por todo el barco, agitando y mostrando esto a quien te topes en el camino, por primera vez ten compasión de mi vergüenza y no me expongas ante los demás..._

* * *

Ejem... bueno... espero algún review.. aunque sea carta bomba.. pero bueno.. a mi.. me gustó!! no se a ustedes; espero comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que sea es bien recibido!!! Hasta la vista, y hasta el proximo fic.. que ya ando maquinando ideas siniestras.. muajajaja... no; no se crean; espero sus reviews!! nn!!! 


End file.
